


BJ and Games

by clockaholic



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Fingering, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, jerking off, recording fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockaholic/pseuds/clockaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all his idea. His dumb idea. Mark didn't know how long he could handle the teasing. It turns out, it's not very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BJ and Games

He groaned into his mic, so fucking pleased. He played off the noise as a scream and suddenly, Mark was glad he was playing a horror game. It was one that had come out a while ago, and he was excited to finally play it. But fuck. 

“God, where’d he come from?” He asked, raspy from his screaming. “I’m so boned, so boned.” He made his way through the hallways of the old house. He concentrated intensely, or rather, as hard as he could with what was happening beneath him. Mark felt heat fill up his hips and had troubles holding back a moan. He peered down and saw him, making his way up and down his erection and Mark immediately regretted his decision of looking at his boyfriend. Mark blinked back tears from holding back any indication that something other than him playing a game was happening. 

“The atmosphere…” he paused, holding back a moan. “The atmosphere is amazing in this game. The mechanics could use a little brushing up, though.” Suddenly, the enemy jumpscared him and he yelled in surprise.

“Okay! I’m sorry! The mechanics are wonderful.” Mark banged the arrow keys, trying to escape while streaming off phrases like, “please, please, please” and “don’t kill me”. Fire filled his veins and he latched onto Jack’s hair as he wrapped his hand along with his mouth around Mark’s dick. Mark banged his head back on his chair, his eyes closed in pleasure. Jack grinned against Mark’s dick as he played with his balls. Mark gulped back another moan. He shakily reached for the keyboard, attempting to continue the game. He exhaled and thought briefly about how fun it would be to edit this video. 

“Sorry, I’m so quiet guys, I’m just really trying to…” His breath hitched with agony of being teased like this. “...concentrate.” 

“F-fuck,” he sputtered, his cool significantly dropping below sea level. He realized that he was probably flushed because of Jack and quickly glanced at the monitor, and sure enough, he was very pink. His face, his neck, and certainly his dick - which he was thankful the viewers couldn’t see - were all pink. He clenched his teeth, just wishing he wasn’t recording right now. This was Jack’s idea. Jack’s stupid, stupid idea. Mark was so close; he was so close. 

“Fuck it.” Mark paused his game and yanked Jack up from where he was sucking his dick, and threw him on the chair. 

“What the f-” Jack said, startled that he was on camera. Mark dug his hand underneath Jack’s waistband, feeling his hip bones and soon his dick. 

“Fuck, Mark…” Jack whispered. Mark fumbled at Jack’s belt, feeling so desperate to be inside him. Jack yanked off his shirt along with Mark. He helped Mark’s with his struggles and pulled off his pants and boxers. Mark flipped Jack so that Jack’s ass was in the air while Jack’s knee was on the chair and his other leg supported him. Mark kneeled down and started to eat out his ass, receiving a cry out from Jack. Mark licked around the edges of Jack’s asshole, tasting him, wetting his lips in desperation. Jack’s hands gripped the top of Mark’s chair and gasped for air. 

“M...mark, Mark, oh fuck,” Jack’s face grew red and ached for Mark’s dick inside of his body. Mark grabbed Jack’s ass cheeks to further spread him apart and Jack swore he was seeing stars. Mark stuck his tongue in Jack’s asshole, swirling, exploring, and teasing. Jack was so near tears; god, he loved how Mark fucked him. 

“Mark,” Jack grunted. Mark drug his tongue out of his ass, leaving a trail of saliva behind him. Jack begged for him to continue until he was cut off by Mark shoving his fingers in Jack’s mouth. Jack wrapped his tongue around Mark’s rough fingers as Mark kissed up and down his back, licking and biting. Mark then yanked his fingers out of his boyfriend’s mouth and began prodding around Jack’s asshole. Mark bent back down and began licking as he stuck his first finger in his ass. Jack jolted and groaned at the feeling. Jack looked back him, barely able to see him from the pleasure and he saw Mark smile up at him as he jerked himself off while he was fucking Jack with his finger. Jack’s cock throbbed as precum leaked out, covering his dick. Then Jack was spinning on the chair, slowly, but still spinning. Mark then started to laugh as he realized that he was spinning Jack as he was fingering him. 

“Sorry, babe,” He said between laughs. Jack then began to laugh at the situation and got into a more comfortable position with him putting his torso flat on the chair as he kneeled on the floor. Soon, Mark began fingering him again, with double the fingers and Jack snapped back into the melting sensation of Mark’s fingers. Mark splayed his hand on Jack’s upper back. 

“Just put it in me, God, Mark, please,” Jack pleaded. Mark’s dick pulsed at his plea and slammed his knees down to eat Jack out again, to lube him up. Mark stood up, pulling Jack up with him so he could fuck him properly. Mark, slowly, entered Jack as he moaned because of how fucking tight he was. Jack couldn’t hold back and came, his jizz leaving a trail on Mark’s chair. 

Mark leaned into Jack, getting close to Jack’s ear, and murmured, “It’s not even all the way in yet; am I really that good?” Jack laughed and rose from the chair and leaned on the wall, his ass just teasing Mark. Mark grinned and pushed the chair out of the way to get to that ass. He grabbed Jack’s hips and pulled him towards his dick and Jack sunk into him. After Jack had gotten used to the size of Mark’s dick, he began a steady rhythm of up and down, beating into Mark’s hips over and over again. Mark was losing his mind, buried into Jack like this.

“You’re so good to me,” Mark rasped, “...so, so good.” His breath caught and suddenly his knees became weak with pleasure.

“Jack….” He pleaded, and pulled him towards the chair. He followed, and Mark sat down, not worrying about the sweat on his back sticking to the seat. Jack sat down on Mark’s cock and Mark began a rhythm that was even faster than before. Jack was going limp, biting his lip from the fire burning through him. He joined Mark in the pace pushing onto him as Mark latched onto his hips with his hands. The sound of their slapping hips turned Mark into a sweaty fucking mess. The smell of Jack overwhelmed him and his vision was fading in and out. He was felt it coming

“J-Jack-” He tried to warn but it was too late. With one sudden thrust into Jack, Mark came with a loud moan and shook in pleasure. Jack moaned at the abrupt action. Mark fell back onto the chair, and leaned his head on the back of the chair, looking up and down the sweaty back of his boyfriend. 

“Holy shit.” Mark husked. Jack nodded in agreement, still sitting on Mark’s dick. Mark saw Jack’s smile but then his pulsing dick, ready for another round.

“Let’s finish you up…again.” Mark said, his smile, contagious. Mark pulled Jack into another pace and wrapped his arms around his waist and jerked him off. Jack’s hips responded in a hurried, teasing jolt and let Mark fuck him silly. Mark’s breath became more and more heavy with the effort, causing Jack to reach his climax sooner, way sooner, than he thought. He jizzed onto Mark’s monitor and his keyboard. He looked around, embarrassed, to see Mark looking at him in playful annoyance. 

“I’m not going to clean that up.” He said while chuckling. Jack rubbed his neck and laughed. 

“I’ll clean it up, don’t worry.” He said and stood up, taking himself off of Mark’s dick. He placed his knee between Mark’s legs and bent down to kiss him. Their lips were swollen and red and their tongues were sore after a while. They broke apart, both gasping for air. Mark leaned his forehead on Jack’s and whispered,

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
